


Comforting Kevin

by Preussen



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Can be romantic or platonic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preussen/pseuds/Preussen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>: I comfort Kevin with the help of Cecil for Fictober day 9’s prompt: Write about yourself interacting with your favorite character! I couldn’t choose between Kevin and Cecil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting Kevin

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that I felt a little down whilst writing this, so there’s a lot of comfort and self-indulgence. I love Kevin a lot and have had a lot of feels about him and I just want to comfort him.

I knocked on the door, holding a tray of tea and biscuits in one hand. There was no answer. I frowned and trying to support the tray best I could, I knocked again.  
Yet again, there was no answer. “Kevin?” I called, getting a little worried.  
I pressed my ear to the door for a moment and I heard a small sob. I bit down on my lip and wondered if I should go and look. I knew it must be him.

Just then, I heard someone come up the stairs and I spun around to see Cecil.  
“Shiloh? Is everything okay?” he asked.  
“Uhm,” I moved closer to Cecil and spoke quietly, “I think I can hear Kevin crying… I mean, who else would it be? What do we do…?”  
Cecil stared at me for a moment before resting against the door and listening too. He then pulled away and nodded. “Sounds it… I suggest we go see, hm?” he smiled a little and placed a hand on the doorknob. I nodded.  
Knocking on the door first as a warning, Cecil opened the door. He stepped into the room and I followed.

Kevin was sitting at his desk, head in his hands. I placed the tray down carefully and made my way over. “Kevin? Hey…”  
He jumped a little and looked up with tears in his eyes. He immediately smiled and wiped them away. “Hello!”  
“Are you alright?” I asked softly.  
“Me? Oh, yes! Of course! W-Why wouldn’t I be?” he answered in a happy tone, although I could still see the tears in his eyes.  
“Kevin, are you sure? We could’ve sworn we heard you crying,” Cecil said, with concern in his voice.  
“Crying? I… No! Not at all!” Kevin insisted, his smile ever so slightly wobbly.  
I exchanged glances with Cecil for a moment before draping my arms around Kevin and giving him a hug. “Hey, you can tell us, hun.”  
Kevin finally seemed to give in as he allowed his smile to fade. “I…” he trailed off for a moment, presumably thinking. “… I’m scared,” he finally admitted.  
“Scared?” me and Cecil both looked at each other again before looking back at Kevin.

He slowly nodded. “I… Just… Get these… Flashbacks, you know? It’s funny, really. They just keep coming a-and coming…” he chuckled slightly as he spoke before letting out a sob.  
I nodded, understanding. I then sat with him, “I get you. I get them too…”  
Kevin looked at me and then hugged me. “I think they’re getting better, now I’m away from… Strex…”  
Cecil smiled and hugged us both closely, “you’re safe now. We’re safe now, together,” he stated calmly.  
I smiled. “Yes. It’s okay, Kevin,” I agreed. “It’s all okay now…”  
He turned to look at us both and then he grinned. “I love you both.”  
“And we love you, Kevin,” Cecil smiled warmly. I nodded and giggled.  
As we all hugged, I thought for a moment. “Hey, do you want to go downstairs and watch American Horror Story? I know how much you love that! We can put on our warm sweaters too, hm?”  
Kevin gasped, “absolutely!~”


End file.
